Conventionally, a multifunction peripheral control system has been known which controls functions of a multifunction peripheral having a plurality of functions such as a copying function, a scanning function, a printing function, and a fax sending/receiving function. According to the multifunction peripheral control system, the functions of the multifunction peripheral are controlled by an application program that runs on other device connected with the multifunction peripheral via a communication network. In such kind of multifunction peripheral control system, a multifunction peripheral is arranged to cooperate with an application program that runs on a network, and this makes it possible to provide a function which cannot be achieved only by the multifunction peripheral.
For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose techniques in which an operation screen of a multifunction peripheral is configured to serve as a browser so that operation screen information and control information are obtained from an application program. According to the techniques of Patent Literatures 1 and 2, the application program is operated as a web application on (i) a personal computer (PC) or a server device on a network or (ii) a web application execution environment (web server) in the multifunction peripheral.
Note that a technique for appropriately managing data of an application installed in an information terminal is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 3. According to the technique of Patent Literature 3, a first area in which the application is stored and a second area in which user data corresponding to the application are managed in an integrated manner. In this configuration, it is possible to select whether (i) to delete the user data when the application is deleted or (ii) to delete only the application while leaving the user data when the application is deleted.